coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1206 (7th August 1972)
Plot Lucille is hysterical over the Peeping Tom but Billy tells her to play it cool or Annie will cancel her holiday to Blackpool with Nellie Harvey. Emily and Ernie are furious over Jacko's treatment. Elsie admits she was wrong over the money as it was only what Laura owed Alan but he makes her stand by her decision. Benny tries to get Rita to stay for a few drinks but she refuses as she has a date with Len. Billy feels guilty over his treatment of Jacko. Lucille doesn't want to go out, frightened of the Peeping Tom. Hilda also sees him outside the back of No.13. Rita and Len join Elsie and Alan for a drink in the Rovers before they go out and the ice begins to thaw between Elsie and Rita. Lucille tells Ken about the Peeping Tom. Emily screams as she sees that she's being watched from outside her back bedroom window. Ken takes Lucille round to compare notes with her and get a combined description but they differ wildly. Elsie tells Alan she's pleased he's sticking to his guns about the money. Billy warns the womenfolk about the Peeping Tom. Benny has Ray and Jerry round for drinks and they talk about women. Jerry advises Benny to tell Rita he's serious about her as Len doesn't want anything permanent. Ernie rings the police but they can promise little. Ken feels the Peeping Tom might be in disguise and therefore he's someone they know. Cast Regular cast *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Benny Lewis - Jeremy Young Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *3 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room *Benny Lewis's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kathy Jones appears as an extra in the Rovers a year before making her debut as Tricia Hopkins. *The ginnel and yards of Coronation Street were constructed in the studio as they had not yet been built onto the back of the Grape Street set at the time that this episode was recorded. The outdoor ginnels were seen for the first time in Episode 1245 (20th December 1972). *''TV Times'' synopsis: A Peeping Tom in the Street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,279,000 homes (5th place). Notable dialogue Rita Littlewood: "You think you've found a man to lean on, 'alf the time you wind up with a little lad 'oo just wants motherin'." --- Jerry Booth: "I just prefer to get to know one woman properly." Ray Langton: "I prefer to get to know a few hundred improperly." Category:1972 episodes